


室间隔

by total_chaos



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_chaos/pseuds/total_chaos
Summary: 骨科亲兄弟





	室间隔

“丞丞，你说，你爸要是知道我们搞到床上了，会不会把我打死啊？”蔡徐坤把埋在范丞丞下体的头抬起来问。他嘴角沾着些淫靡的晶亮液体，眼里一派天真懵懂，好像是真的很认真地在思考。  
“不会的。”范丞丞应付着回答，伸手又把蔡徐坤的头往自己直直立起的柱身上按。蔡徐坤听话地趴下身子，含住龟头，细致地舔起来。阴茎上密密麻麻的神经每一根都被蔡徐坤照顾周到，像是吸饱了咖啡因兴奋无比。  
蔡徐坤趴着的时候屁股撅着，腰背塌成一座桥，流畅线条上滴滴汗珠滚落。莹亮的珠子挂在他的后颈，又顺着脖子两侧滑落，跟着下巴的锋利轨迹，终于在范丞丞的耻毛间消失。范丞丞被他打湿，和他混为一个味道。那过程像是水与乙醇的互溶，不论蔡徐坤给范丞丞多少，范丞丞都通通接受，完全包容，没有丝毫不相混合的部分。反之也是同理，不论范丞丞给蔡徐坤多少，蔡徐坤都悉数容纳。  
“丞丞……”蔡徐坤轻声叫唤着范丞丞，满脸被情欲灌醉的潮红。看到对方对他点点头后，他坐起身子一点点往前蹭，直到臀部和范丞丞的阴茎挨在一起。他感觉到那根滚烫的柱体敏感地抖动一番，湿答答的唾液沾回他自己的皮肤上。他背过手扶好那根将带给他无穷快乐的东西，对准自己早早扩张好的洞穴，一点一点地坐了下去。  
“丞丞……你好烫……”正缓缓进入他体内的东西明显比他的体温高好几个度，高温烧得他越发昏沉。  
“是你身子太凉了。”  
“唔……嗯是吗？那你把我给暖热呗！”  
“这就暖，等会儿拿热牛奶把你灌满。”  
蔡徐坤瞅到范丞丞嘴角那一抹坏笑，佯怒着伸手在人小腹那儿打了一下，结果范丞丞猛地一震，埋在蔡徐坤体内的阴茎突然往更深处顶了一下。  
“哎呦……嗯……范丞丞你……嗯你是不是故意的啊……”蔡徐坤喘息不断，嗓子里吐不出一句连续的话，范丞丞偶然得逞，寻着记忆里的角度又顶了一次。  
这次蔡徐坤直接软了腰，软塌塌地趴在范丞丞身上再起不来，头顶的发把范丞丞脖子扎得痒，范丞丞不停地扭动起来，连带着埋在蔡徐坤身体里的东西没有规律地动起来。  
“嗯……丞丞……啊……”  
“爽吗？”范丞丞拍了两下蔡徐坤挺翘的臀，“啪啪”的羞耻声音却刺激得蔡徐坤抖得更厉害了。  
“啊啊爽……”  
“你还没怎么动呢就爽了？这可不行。”范丞丞说着就翻身把蔡徐坤压在身下，把那两条细腿掰开一个老大的角度，对着完全暴露的后穴一下一下地插。  
“还是我主动好，让我好好操你，哥哥。”最后两个字踏着猫一样的步子轻飘飘踩在蔡徐坤耳窝里的绒毛上，挂着情带着欲，却听不出分毫的爱来。只作为一个冰冰凉凉没有温度的事实，残忍地提醒着蔡徐坤他和范丞丞的关系。  
哥哥，弟弟。  
他们是亲兄弟。虽然当初那两个精子来源于两个男人，但孕育出他们的，却是同一个子宫。他们先后在一块血肉上驻扎，折磨过同一个女人，于是他们的灵魂上也打上了相同的罪孽烙印。蔡徐坤随母亲嫁去范家时还不记事，但从来没有人对他隐瞒什么，那个男人——范丞丞的爸爸，从一开始就介意他的存在，也从没有掩饰过他对他的嫌恶。蔡徐坤知道自己在那个三口之家里向来多余，要不是母亲护着自己念着自己，他大概早就离开了。他经常会想自己存在的意义到底是什么，可是他想到困得睡着了也想不来。他猜大概上帝总要造几个多余的生命出来，才能让大部分人对比着感受到自己的幸运。他一直都很羡慕范丞丞，也责怪范丞丞不懂事，叛逆期里给父母惹了不少麻烦。他知道范丞丞暗地里做的许多被父母知道了一定要暴打一顿的事，可是他一件也没说，因为这些事里也包括他——他和亲弟弟搞到床上了。  
什么时候成了这个样子呢？他记得一开始只是一场被发现的自慰，他作为一个过来人柔声安慰惊慌失措的范丞丞，然后渐渐地，他给范丞丞打飞机，帮他发泄，后来变成了互撸，互相看着对方赤裸的身体变硬变烫，又一起在一片喘息声里变软，再变着变着，就变成了现在这个模样。  
“哎，想什么呢？”范丞丞猛地一顶，蔡徐坤被搞得直接射了出来，懵懵地看着范丞丞。他眼睛里的水色都跟着他身体颜色透着暧昧粉光，眨巴两下，显然没听见。  
范丞丞又问了一遍，这次蔡徐坤听清了，“想你。”  
他答得快，没经思考，只乖乖回答实话，话一出口才猛然反应起自己回答了些什么，烧红了脸不敢看范丞丞。  
范丞丞微低下头偷笑，蔡徐坤没看见，他只看见范丞丞再次抬起头时眼睛里就又只剩下先前那些子无边的欲望了。他继续被他的亲弟弟顶着发出一声又一声浪叫，脊背和床单上上下下地摩擦，快要掉一层皮。背后的痛感和范丞丞带给他的爽利交织在一起包绕他全身，容不得他再抽取丝毫力气去想别的事情。他索性什么都不想，闭着眼，只把自己的身体完完全全交给范丞丞，任由对方由着自己的性子不知疲倦地耕耘。他的身子翻着波浪，跟着范丞丞在欲海里沉浮，后穴像一颗被捣烂的水蜜桃，软软的，红红的，汁水横流，只知道吞吐范丞丞给他的所有。他的每一次顶入都能带给蔡徐坤最真实的快乐，也只有在那时，什么都不用去想的蔡徐坤才是快乐的。他好想永远什么都不想啊，活回十几年前无知的孩子，就什么都不会痛了。可范丞丞带给他的快乐只是一时，随着范丞丞一抖后酣畅地射入，他终于被灌满，也终于从梦中醒来。他还是蔡徐坤，范丞丞的亲哥哥，那个家里一个多余的人。  
范丞丞拔出自己的阴茎，那些白色的液体淋淋地浇在蔡徐坤红肿的后穴，看起来竟然有些可怜，和蔡徐坤空洞的眼睛轮换着刺入范丞丞的胸腔。他第一次在做爱后亲吻那人的唇角，在他耳边柔声道：“哥哥不怕，我爸不会打你的，我会保护你的。”话一出口他自己都愣住，他急忙去看蔡徐坤，果然看见对方开始流泪，泪珠急得连成两道不间断的线往下滑。  
“丞丞……宝宝……抱抱我……”蔡徐坤向他伸出手。

“哥哥不怕，我会保护你的。”范丞丞抬手去触蔡徐坤肿起来的左脸，刚刚那一幕还在他眼前反复闪现，他似乎还是第一次见那般暴怒的父亲，吓得不敢动弹，更别说冲出去挡在蔡徐坤身前了。  
他轻轻地抚摸蔡徐坤的脸，眼里满是心疼和怜惜，他看到蔡徐坤那双被水浸湿的眼睛终于控制不住泪液，一大颗一大颗珠子从他脸上滚落。他试着向蔡徐坤伸出双手，对方立刻就扑进去紧紧抱住他，他不敢对蔡徐坤说他的劲有些大自己有些疼，只是任由对方抱着、任由他掐在自己的肩膀上。隔着一层布料，蔡徐坤没留指甲的手依旧给他肩头留下了两片很长时间后才消退的印记，他不敢想蔡徐坤到底该有多疼，也不会说什么别的安慰他的话，只一遍一遍地重复说“我会保护你的”“我会保护你的”。  
可是范丞丞根本就是一个彻头彻尾的骗子。后来每一次那样的情况，他都没有去保护蔡徐坤，他只敢在自己的房间里，从半开的门后探出一个头去窥视父亲对蔡徐坤的暴力，母亲在一旁劝着，但终是徒劳，只无声地哭。每次都是那样，等到那场施暴结束，他才敢走去蔡徐坤身边抱住他，说他会保护他，然后又在下一次的毒打中藏在事件之外。  
但蔡徐坤还是信了他，每次被打时都忍着痛等着范丞丞的出现，就算范丞丞没出现过他也好感激范丞丞。等到范父离开了，范丞丞跑去与他房间一墙之隔的蔡徐坤的房间，给他温柔地擦酒精，蔡徐坤一双水眸也温柔地回望着他，那双用来看见大千世界的眼睛，只看见范丞丞一人。  
范丞丞就是他的大千世界。  
他们互相望着彼此，火花在他们之间流窜，蔡徐坤忍不住凑过去亲一口范丞丞的额头，然后红着脸再不敢看他。范丞丞放下棉签，双手包着他的耳朵把他的脸捧起来，看着他眼里的娇羞、没被打的那一侧脸也发红，感受手下的耳尖滚烫。  
他们之间的关系就是从那一天彻底脱轨的，蔡徐坤从不否认自己勾引了范丞丞，但他永不后悔。  
一开始是在蔡徐坤的房间，偶尔是范丞丞的房间，后来，趁着爸妈不在家，他们在客厅沙发上，餐厅桌子上，浴室里，阳台里。家里所有的地方都沾染了他们坠入情欲时的味道，见证着一场场见不得光的交媾。沙发因为经常有客人坐，带着许多细菌，每次完了后蔡徐坤都会过敏；桌子很硬，蔡徐坤跪到最后早已颤颤巍巍得抖，膝盖上印两朵红花，范丞丞爽完了后会俯身去亲亲那两朵娇花；浴室地面冰凉，蔡徐坤有一次搞完了后竟然感冒发烧了，挂了好几天水才好；阳台养了许多花，叶片偶尔会刺破蔡徐坤的白嫩皮肤，滴一两滴血，被范丞丞温柔地舔食……蔡徐坤好娇嫩，范丞丞有时候觉得这样娇嫩的蔡徐坤天生就该被人疼，可他有时候又觉得那朵娇娇玫瑰流血的样子真好看。  
脆弱、易碎、挣扎、悲鸣，那些词搁在蔡徐坤身上就是一幅天成的破碎油画，在夕阳光影下顾自哭成一片荒芜。  
可是没有人会来救赎他。  
所以他必须自己寻找救赎。很多次很多次，蔡徐坤跪坐在墙根，耳朵贴着白漆墙面，渴望听到一道白墙对面的、范丞丞的一点声响。只要一点声响，他就觉得他不再孤独，他就可以骗自己范丞丞就在他身旁陪着他，和小时候那么多次一样地告诉他：“哥哥不怕，我会保护你的。”但那个时候那些方砖的隔音就突然好得离谱，没有丝毫属于范丞丞的声响滑去他耳道里安慰他。四下寂静无声，暗夜里只有大片孤独侵蚀骨髓，冻结心脏。  
为什么要有那堵墙呢？为什么呢？为什么总要有一样东西隔在他们之间呢？为什么就不能零距离地相拥呢？蔡徐坤从小就讨厌那堵墙，就是因为那堵墙，范丞丞才没法及时来救他；就是因为那堵墙，范丞丞给自己擦完酒精还要回去，离开他的视野；就是因为那堵墙，他们各自睡在自己的房间，不吸同一片氧，不入对方的梦。  
不过现在无所谓了，他破釜沉舟地跑去了范丞丞身边，他们零距离地相拥，负距离地交流。他每次去找范丞丞都能找着找着找到了床上，只有被塞满的那一刻蔡徐坤才觉得自己是真实存在的、是被范丞丞需要着的，他喜欢范丞丞在他身上发泄时红着的眼、灼热的唇、不知疲倦的永动机。他们做的时候很少戴套，因为蔡徐坤觉得隔着一层橡胶的触感并不真切，像是隔着棉衣拥抱、千百公里外的视频交流、可望不可即的触碰。他需要直接完整地感受范丞丞，感受他的弟弟为了他欲望高涨。那时他骗自己说范丞丞是离不开他的，范丞丞需要他来填补欲望，不然就他弟弟这年纪这精力，说不定早就要去外面找人了。那些人不干不净的，怎么会有他用起来好？他又顺手、又不花钱、还干净、还不会怀孕没有后顾之忧。他要自己成为范丞丞的专属成为范丞丞的不可替代，他要范丞丞硬了的时候只能想起他的浪荡身影，也只能为了他硬。他亲爱的弟弟那副被色欲冲昏了头的模样真的很傻，可别叫别人看去了取笑，只有他一个人能看，他弟弟赤裸的身体也同样，都是他一个人的专属。  
后来他的目的达到了，范丞丞怒吼着对他说“我他妈现在对着别人硬不起来了，我只能在你这儿发情了，你目的达到了吧？你满意了吧？”的时候他真的好高兴，他急切地去亲范丞丞，扒光范丞丞的衣服，他们很快又滚作一团。他从不怀疑他的魅力，要是他愿意，天使也会为他堕落，范丞丞一具肉体凡胎，如何不被他逮捕？  
他被范丞丞发泄地肏的时候真的好疼，他忍不住哭出来，可是他也真的好快乐，眼泪又咸又甜。他又哭又笑，声音在房间里打着秋千，回荡在每一个角落，于是每一个角落都粘上了他的快乐。

大概太放肆了总会被发现。  
蔡徐坤嘲笑自己真是乌鸦嘴，真的被范父知道了还被他打了，这次母亲都没在一边拉着劝了。  
“坤坤，今天妈妈给你教一个词，——室间隔。它是心脏左心室右心室之间的一块，它特别厚特别厚，把左右两个心室完全隔开。把两个兄弟隔开，你觉得这残忍吗？可是如果没有了室间隔，人会死。”母亲染着哭腔的声音打在他的身上，比落在他身上的皮鞭还要疼还要深刻。  
室间隔，室间隔，是他们房间之间的那堵墙，亦是他们血浓于水的关系带来的爱情隔离。他们是左心室与右心室，他们是一体，来源于同一片血肉，可他们中间隔着好厚一层肌肉。那块肌肉联系着他们也隔离着他们，他们隔着它，各司其职，各自生长，一旦哪一天他们冲破那层隔离混为一体，就会死去。  
他颓然地点头表示明白了，摇晃着身体爬起来，一步一步走进自己的房间。他抚摸着那堵墙喃喃自语，一遍一遍嚼着“室间隔”这三个字。他回想起那么多次范丞丞给他的沉默和逃离，恍然发现他的弟弟其实一直都看得很清，只有他自己假装看不到他们之间的天涯之距罢了。  
室间隔，室间隔，他总没办法断了他们之间的联系，自然也冲不开那层咫尺天涯。  
那么，我可以隔着室间隔爱你吗，我的弟弟？  
蔡徐坤折进范丞丞的房间，在门后找到他，旁若无人地拥抱他、亲吻他。  
可是室间隔已经被我冲破了，我的丞丞，你知不知道，我早已经死了。不过丞丞，你别担心，你别怕，我会保护你的。  
蔡徐坤闭着眼把范丞丞环抱，忍着背后的鞭打遮住范丞丞所有视线，温柔地亲吻他。  
你别怕，我会保护你的。  
我的左心室。

**Author's Note:**

> 室间隔：又称室中隔，位于左、右心室之间，左右心室的共同内侧壁。


End file.
